Black and Blue
by Attack-on-boredom
Summary: Eren is forced to start a new school one month into the new school year. He makes the mistake of sitting next to what could be the scariest guy in his whole school. Maybe even this world. But little does he know that sitting next to this guy would forever change his life. Rated M for mature themes. Male on male sex, abuse, self harm, and violence. ErenxLevi
1. Beat Down

**Hey there! This is the first chapter of Black and Blue! I'm glad you decided to click on my story. This is my first Attack On Titan story. This will have a slow build and have abuse, violence, male on male sexual encounters, and self harm. This will hopefully be updated at least once a week. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, italics means a flashback and bold will be an author note up top or Eren's alarm clock.**

* * *

I_ was just eleven years old, living a happy life. I had an older sister, she's sixteen. Her name is Mikasa. She loves me more than most older sisters love their little brothers. But she isn't here. I also had a really amazing father. He wasn't home much, he's this big popular doctor, everyone asks for him. So today it's just me and my mother. Little did I know today would be the last day that I would ever see her alive… _

_The day started out like any other. I went to school, came home, and was sitting with my mom at the kitchen table. She was helping me with my homework, like any good parent would. About an hour or so into it, the front door opened. Figuring Mikasa had come home, we didn't pay much mind to it. Though, we should have. Apparently there had been this child predator in the area, praying on boys and girls from nine to thirteen. Unfortunately, he had found out that I had been living here. Seeing as my dad's truck wasn't in the driveway, my sister's car being gone with her, and my mom's car in the shop, he must have figured I was alone. _

_What happened next, will forever be burned into my mind. He walked into the kitchen, surprised to see my mom there. Being the hot headed kid I was, I instantly shot up from my seat, announcing his presence. Maybe if I hadn't, he would have left… "Who the hell are you?" I asked loudly, puffing out my chest. I had to protect us from him. My mom instantly turned around to see who I was addressing, but instantly jumped up. _

_"Eren, run." She said firmly, putting herself between me and the man. The man obviously didn't know what to do. He panicked. He charged my mom, pulling a knife out from his waistband. The scream is what made my nightmares.. She continued to fight with the man, only earning more stabs.. more.. more.. "Eren.. Just once.. Listen to me! Run!" She screamed, her voice cracking near the end. "I love you… Run." She stated one last time before the life would leave her eyes. The man dropped my mom unto the floor, covered in bright red. I couldn't feel my legs moving, but they started to take me away from here. Out the front door, the way the man came. He would follow me soon, I knew it. I just kept running down our street. My legs carried me as fast as they could._

_ Five minutes into my running a car pulled up beside me. I didn't know what else to do. I ran, faster. I wouldn't let this guy get me. He wouldn't kill me. He wouldn't hurt me. I would get away. But that was until arms wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground. "NO!" I screamed, kicking as hard as I could. I shut my eyes, hoping that I would get away. _

_"Kid, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." A rough voice said, putting me down. I turned around to kick whoever it was to get away. But when I turned, I noticed a blond man that I knew well. He was a friend of my father and my mother. I broke down crying, falling against him. I was safe.. I was safe.. Maybe even my mother could make it.. We were saved. _

Another rough kick to my torso, pulling all the air out of my chest. I curled up into a protective ball, still feeling kicks being sent to my back. The pain sent through my body hurt so much that I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. If I cried, he'd make it so much worse. I knew from experience. It had been like this for coming up on 5 years now. Ever since my mom had been murdered, my dad blamed me. He wasn't wrong in blaming me, I had been the reason the man even broke in. He wanted me. She died to protect me. When my dad found out, he told me it was okay at first. That everything would be okay. He held me close and told me he loved me. He took more time off work. But that only lasted about a month. He started to work constantly, only coming home it seemed to beat me. He ate and slept at work most nights. As the number one Surgeon in the area. He would alternate hospitals. Maria Hospital, Rose Hospital, and Sina Hospital. We lived closest to Maria Hospital in Shiganshina District. Or, we had. This year he decided to move from the home in which my mother had been killed. He moved us to the Trost District, which was closer to Rose Hospital. That meaning I would be switching schools. I assume he wanted to switch because a teacher one day saw I had a black eye, calling him. I kept saying that I got it in a fight, but the teacher insisted on calling him. Once he found out he was furious. We almost moved instantly. One week later and here we were. My first day of school was tomorrow and I needed some money for lunch. I asked my father by calling him, hoping that he would just leave some for me or have me pick it up from the hospital. But he insisted on bringing it to me. This was how he brought it. He gave me fifty dollars, which surprised me. But before I could thank him, the beating began.

"Go get ready for bed, Eren. I must go to work." Grisha, his father, said in a bored tone. He fixed his tie and left, just like nothing had happened. He even wished his son a good day tomorrow. Eren shook his head, waiting until he heard the car leave the drive. Once he heard it he stood up, feeling the pain and knew which places would have new bruises. I made my way up the stairs of my home, each step making pain ripple through my body. I gritted my teeth and finally made it up the steps, a proud smirk on my face.

I sighed, making my way to my bathroom. A warm epsom salt and bubble bath always would help reduce the swelling and pain the next day. I opened the cabinet and looked through the many scents I had. I settled on spearmint epsom salts and dark chocolate bubble bath. The two together always reminded me of my mother, who loved Peppermint Patties. I poured a generous amount of both into the large tub, turning on the water. Once it was a decent temperature I slipped in, letting the bath fill up. I turned the water off, turning on the jets. The small amount of bubbles soon tripled as well as my pleasure. I grabbed the remote on the pedestal and turned on my speaker, letting music flow through the room as loud as I so desired. The aches of both old and new slowly seemed to melt from my body and into the water, a smile on my face. I turned the jets off, sprawling out in the large bathtub. It was practically a hot tub, it even had seats. Two, to be exact. Even though probably four people could fit in here. Turning the water heater on so that it would stay at this temperature, I shut my eyes, deciding to just let the world melt away for a while.

It was about an hour later when I got out, stretching. My body already felt much better than before I had gotten in. I smiled to myself, grabbing a towel to dry myself with. I looked into the mirror, making sure no marks were on my face that I would need to cover. There wasn't a single scratch. I couldn't help but smile even more. It had been a while since I had seen my smile. I turned away from the mirror to leave the bathroom, going to my bedroom. I tossed my towel down the handy laundry shoot and got out a pair of fresh pajamas, changing into them. I looked at the clock to see that it was 10:49pm. I set the alarm on my phone for 4:30am and plugged it in. With that, I settled into my bed. I stared at the ceiling for about a good twenty minutes before sleep embraced me.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**It's 8 A.M.**

**This hell I'm in**

**Seems I've crossed the line again**

**For being nothing more than who I am**

**So break my bones an-**

I jumped up to turn my alarm with a yawn. I scratched the back of my head, opening up my drawers. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark gray Metallica shirt. I changed and threw my pajamas down the same laundry shoot. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and put on deodorant. I looked at myself in the mirror, biting my lip. I had to make sure that I liked this look. This was my new start. Even if it was a month into the school year, I could do this. I looked at my phone, noticing it was 5:10am. School started at 7am sharp, so I wanted to get there by at least 6 so that I could look around the school, find my classes. The school was a five minute drive for me so I didn't have to hurry. I left my bathroom and made my ways downstairs, cringing at the slight pain that occurred when I jumped down the last few steps. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, hanging on it. "What to eat…." I sighed, looking around. There was eggs, but that would mean having to cook. I really don't feel like cleaning up that mess.. Well, I don't feel like cleaning the pans that were still dirty from dinner. "Ahh, fuck it." I shrugged, grabbing all the stuff I needed to make a sandwich. When in doubt, take the sandwich route. I ended up making a double decker sandwich with whatever would go together that was in my fridge. I picked it up and made my way out to my green truck, jumping into the cab. IHe started the engine and left my home behind, eating my breakfast on my way to school.

By the time I got there it was 5:55am. I parked my car in the middle of the lot, not wanting to take someones stop. I definitely didn't need any enemies before school even started. I walked into school my backpack slung over my shoulders. I wandered around until I finally found the office, opening the door with a smile.

"Can I help you?" Came a bored voice from behind the counter, not even bothering to look up at me.

"Yeah, I start school today. My name is Eren Jeager."

"Grade." The voice replied, typing into a computer.

"Junior." I lean against the counter. I looked at the computer, seeing my name and a list of classes.

"I'll have someone help you around the school, Mister Jeager. Please, take a seat." She stated, ignoring any protest coming from me. I sigh, flopping down in a chair as she got on the phone. I could find my classes myself. Five minutes later a short blond haired boy walked in, smiling wide. He looked like he belonged more in middle school that high school with that huge grin on his face and that hair cut. "Mister Jeager?" The lady asked and I stood up, fixing my bag back onto my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"This is Mister Arlet. He'll be showing you to each of your classes. Have a nice first day." She turned away from us and went back to working at her computer, leaving my schedule on the counter for one of us too take, the other guy doing so.

The boy held out his hand, his face in a huge grin. "Hi! My name is Armin. I show around the new Juniors here." I looked at his hand for a moment before taking hold on it, giving it a small shake.

"Eren." I turned on my heel, making my way out towards the door. I just wanted to find my classes and have that be that.

"Wow, we have first and fourth hour together! That means lunch too! You can sit by me and my friends, I'm sure you'd get along great!" He stated enthusiastically, catching up with me.

"Oh, joy." I sighed, giving the best smile to him that I could.

"So first will be History, that's with Mr. Shadis… He's.. scary. That's his class." Armin said, pointing into a classroom as we walked past. He showed me around to each class, giving me background on the teacher or the class. It took us about twenty minutes, because of course, my classes had to be spread out across the whole school. "Well, we should get back to class, the bell wi-" He was cut off, a bell ringing in class of words. "And, that was the ten minute bell! Come on!" He grinned, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him. I had to admit, this kid wasn't that bad. He was pretty funny and had a way of making someones day seem better.

My first class was pretty dull. I mean, I love history. It's one of my favorite classes. But this history class was economics. And honestly, it dragged on forever. I sat next to Armin and he helped me so that Mr. Shadis didn't yell at me.

Second hour was better, though. I picked art. Since I was coming in late my teacher just had me make a portfolio that describes me. I was put into a group with two other guys. One was wearing a football uniform. He introduced himself as Reiner. The taller guy next to him being Bertolt. He smiled and gave me a small wave, not saying much. Reiner's portfolio had all sports related things. Bertolt's had animals on his. Reiner told me they both grew up in a farming town but moved out here together for a better education. By the end of the hour I had my name on my folder. Upon finding out my name, Reiner insisted on calling me "Jägermeister" after the drink.

Third hour was better than first but not as good as second. I had English. Probably my least favorite class. Seriously, what was the point. All we did were read stories by stupid dead guys who made no sense.

Fourth hour was my other class with Armin. Turns out we both have a knack for Archaeology, picking it for an elective. It actually counted as a college credit. We both wanted to be Archaeologists, exploring the world. Past and present. He volunteered to catch me up with the class, even though I mostly already was. What I didn't know was that the class would be going on a week long trip soon to actually look for fossils. By the time the lunch bell rang I happily followed Armin to his lunch table, hoping that they could talk more about their shared interest. Maybe even find some more.

Once getting to the table there was only two seats left. Armin's and the one next to his, now being mine. He sure did have a lot of friends. I suddenly felt myself want to shut down, seeing all the people. I looked down at the school lunch, which was much less than we would get at my old school.

"Everyone, this is Eren. Eren this is, well, everyone!" Armin stated in his cheery voice, looking from the group to me as my head shot up at the sound of my name. They all greeted me, smiles on their faces. "Eren, this is Krista, Ymir, Connie, Sasha, and Marco!"

"Hi." I said, giving them a small smile. Looking down and picking back at my food.

"Where you from?" One of them asked from next to me. I looked up to see that it was the one that Armin pointed at to be Marco, a smile and freckles on his face.

"Oh, uhm.. Shiganshina District. We just moved last week." I picked up my chicken sandwich so that I could eat it.

"Really? What made you move from there to here?"

"Ah…" I dropped my sandwich back to my tray, a flashback before my eyes.

_"I can't believe you told your teacher, you fucking idiot!" Grisha screamed in my face, sending a blow into my rib cage. It hurt so much. Especially since he was looking into my eyes, anger in his. Pure anger. _

_"B-But I didn't! I told him that I got into a fight! He said it 'was school policy to call home if repeated bruises are seen.' I couldn't help it!" I choked on the sobs, tears falling down my face. _

_"You little lying sack of shit." Was all I heard before suddenly blacking out._

I quickly recovered, picking up my sandwich and taking a big bite before speaking. The table was giving me a weird look, but I ignored it. "Sorry, ah. I just got in a lot of fights. My dad" the word made me sick too say. He's not a father. "was tired of it. So we moved." I shrugged, taking another bite. Looking convinced, the looks stopped.

"Can I have your roll?!" The girl across from me asked, her try completely gone. It seemed like just a minute ago it was overflowing. Now what was left was empty containers and wrappers.

"Oh, uh. Sure." I handed it over to her.

"Thanks!" She said with her mouth fill, already shoving the whole thing in her mouth.

"Don't mind potato girl. All she wants to do is eat." The girl who I believe was Ymir said, giving Sasha a dirty look.

"I thought that name was gone!" She whined, pouting at Ymir.

"You're forever potato girl!" The boy with the buzz cut added, dangling a french fry in front of her face. She quickly ate it out of his fingers, smiling a satisfied smile.

I just watched them all make fun of the girl, laughing occasionally with the rest. I even felt a twinge of sadness when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. I almost had to jog to get my next class on time because I was still watching the others goof around at lunch. I made it just before the bell rang, going up to my Earth Science teacher. "Hi.. I'm Eren Jeager. I'm new today." I smiled at the teacher gently, seeing the bearded man look at me.

"Ahh, yes. My name is Mr. Weilman. I'll be your Earth Science teacher. Please introduce yourself to the class then pick any seat you wish." He announced, loud enough for the class to hear. I paused, looking at the rather full class. There were about five seats left. One up near the front and the rest all in the back, actually, all around someone with their head down.

"Uh-uhm, do I have too?"

"Would you rather I do so? I have looked through your file, so I can share that." He said in a stern tone, sending me a glare. "Now go stand in front of the class and share before I do."

"O-Okay." I sighed, making my way up the the front of his desk. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and let out a small sigh. I can do this. "Uhm, Hi.. My name is Eren Jeager. I'm 16, so yes. I'm a junior. I listen to music in my spare time and going for drives?" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, making my way to a seat. I went over to where the lonely person. I felt bad for him, being all alone. Besides, I wanted to be alone myself. I took the seat next to him, earning few weird looks around the classroom.

I just settled into my seat, taking out my notebook for this class. I opened it up as Mr. Weilman began teaching. Almost instantly the lone person sat up, turning to look at me. He had a bored expression on his face, it soon turning into a glare. I ignored him for a moment, writing what was on the board.

"Why are you sitting here." He asked, more like demanded to know, after the moment passed. His glare turned up in intensity. Normally a glare like that would make anybody more. Normally I would move. But for some reason, I didn't. I felt stubborn. A way I hadn't felt in a while.

"Because I can?" Raising an eyebrow at him, I didn't budge. I just stayed there, looking at him. I didn't know what was up with him.

He just glared at me, a slight scoff. "Whatever." He went to put his head back down, but not before letting out a small "brat."


	2. A New Friend

**I had a lot going on and couldn't really find a good time to write. I'm also a senior in High School and that takes up a good chunk of my time as well. But I promise that I won't give up! I already have a good plan for this story and have a few chapters written in the future (like waaaaay in the future. Hey, when you got a major plot point in mind and you feel you can write, do it! You can always go back and change it so it fits with how the story goes) I would have updated earlier but it wouldn't let me upload it earlier so here it is. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviewing gives me the motivation to keep going! **

**Oh yes, one more thing. People asked why I posted this then deleted it to re-post it. Basically I had forgotten to add some things (I.E. the characters in the story) and it was a lot easier for me to just take the whole thing down. But that's just me. Okay, enough rambling. Read, review, and enjoy!**

I walked through the door, a sigh falling from my lips. It was my first day and I had a good amount of homework to do. I went up to my room, tossing my backpack onto my bed. I put my phone on the dock, turning my music up at full blast. My music always helped me work even if people claim it distracts you. I grabbed my stuff from my backpack, moving it to my desk. I sat down, grabbing my history book from the stack and prepared my to begin work.

Two hours into it and I still had two classes left. I started out doing my history, archaeology, and earth science. That just left me with math and English, my worst two classes. Getting out my calculator, I figured I'd do math. It wouldn't take that long considering I got a good amount done in class.

"Eren, could you turn in down?" Spoke a voice from behind me. I instantly froze, knowing that voice. It belonged to my father. I instantly reached over, turning to off completely.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were home. If I had, I-"

"No, don't worry. I only just got back. I heard it from my office." He interrupted, moving to sit onto my bed. "You can keep it on, you know." He added, looking at the side of my face.

I turned to look at him. He looked so casual, like he didn't do half the things he did yesterday. I nodded at him, lowering the volume but not yet turning it on.

"How was your first day? I'm proud to see you are actually doing the work."

"Oh, uh.. It went good. I was able to get into the same classes."

"Ahh, good, good..." He trailed off, his hand reaching into his suit to grab something. "Listen, Eren. You're getting to the age wh-"

"Please don't tell me you're giving me the sex talk." I groaned, not even realizing I had just interrupted him. I bit my lip, waiting to hear him yell. Instead, he laughed.

"No... I'm sure you know all about that on your own." He pulled out something in his hand, fixing his glasses as he continued. "However, you are getting at the age where you will need money. Your sister was the same age that you are when I gave her this." He held out a plastic card. I took it, surprised at what is was. A credit card. I looked at him, my jaw dropping a bit.

"W-why would you..?"

"Well, you need money. And you can't always be calling me or showing up to my work when you need money. As long as you are careful with the amount you spend, you can keep it." He then stood up, running a hand through his hair. With that, he left my room, even shutting the door behind him. I was left shocked. Why would his he give me this when just yesterday he-

That was why he was doing this. Because of yesterday. Sometimes after he hurt me he would give me something. One time, he broke my arm. A week later he bought me my truck, saying by the time it was healed I'd be old enough to drive it. Sure enough, it healed just as my birthday approached. Another time he bought me an xbox. It wasn't that often that he did this, but it did happen. When we had those abusive relationship seminars in Junior High they would often tell us that was something abusers did. Hurt someone and then give them something in return, as a way of making up for the situation. I guess this wasn't too different. Just father and son rather than lovers.

* * *

I got into my truck with a toaster waffle in my hand. I couldn't help but stay up late thinking about what had happened during the day. I pulled out of the driveway, taking a big bite from it. I looked at the clock radio. 6:45am. At least I'd make it to school on time. Just barely, though. At least I had been able to get all of my homework done. And remembered to bring it.

Just as the bell rang I was able to get myself through the doorway. wasn't even in the class yet, luckily. I had heard that he marks you tardy if you aren't IN your seat when the bell rings. I sighed reluctantly, making my way to sit next to the kid I met yesterday. I think his name was Armin. I slid into the seat, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. I don't think he noticed me, he was busy reading the textbook and going over his homework. "Hey."

He looked up from the book, startled until he noticed me. I gave him a slight smile, grabbing my stuff from my backpack. "Oh, you scared me." He chuckled a little, giving me a huge smile. "I didn't see you come in!"

"I'm sorry." I put my stuff out on my desk, looking up at the sound of the door shutting. Mr. Shadis walked in, looking pissed off just like he did yesterday.

"Pass your homework forward. Then read the next chapter. Do the same as yesterday. Partner up if you wish." He stated, going up to the first row. I quickly got out my work, taking the sheets from behind me then passing them forward along with mine. He made his way across each row to get papers. Once he got them all and sat down, students got up and moved to sit by their partners.

"Partners?" Armin asked from next to me, causing my head to snap in his direction.

"Sure.." I said hesitantly, watching as he pulled his chair up to sit next to me.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Armin questioned, taking out some paper for us.

"Oh, it's alright. Most people seem pretty nice. Even the people who were in my Senior class were nice. At my other school they just seemed pissed a Junior was in their class." Smiling, I pushed my book over so we could share it.

"Woah! You're in a Senior class too?!" He asked excitedly, sitting up more in his seat.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, nodding my head. "Yeah... It's just Earth Science."

"That's so cool! I take Calculus! It's actually an AP Senior class." He grinned, turning the pages of my book until he got to the assignment.

"Yeah? That's awesome. I'm actually pretty shitty at math.. I like doing it when I understand it, though. Which is pretty much never!" I laughed and he joined in with me. Once our laughter stopped, I took one of the sheets and wrote my name at the top. I opened my mouth so suggest we split up the problems, but Armin had cut me off.

"I can do one through ten if you do eleven through twenty?" He questioned, apparently having the same thoughts as I did.

"Sure." I nodded, leaving a large enough space to write in the first ten answers.

The rest of class we spent in silence, doing our work. Only talking to each other about the questions. I gave him my paper first and then he gave me his. He was finished WAY before I had, and his questions had been some of the harder ones. He didn't even seemed fazed or frustrated about it like I would have. We still finished way before the other groups. By the time we put all of our stuff away the bell had rang, leaving us to be the only group to finish.

I sat down in Art, grabbing my folder and getting to work right away. I looked up and noticed neither of the guys from yesterday were here. It made me a little sad, they were funny and good conversation. But at least I could focus on what to do or my folder. I had 6 days left to do it, and even that was more than the students who already made theirs had. I still had no idea what I should draw. I just sat there, thinking. I had my name sketched out, and I knew I was going to paint it black. I also wanted to make the background green, almost like my eyes. It would symbolize me, truly making the folder mine.

After about a half hour of thinking, it finally hit me. A quote. I grabbed my pencil and at the bottom sketched. 'If You Don't Fight, You Can't Win.'

I sat up straight after making sure it was all aligned, checking my work. It looked good, it especially would if I do it in a deep red. Almost like blood. I could even add a Rottweiler in the corner, I always wanted one. Ever since I was little, but my dad would never let me. He hated animals. When I had just finished the head, the bell rang. I couldn't help but frown. I had finally gotten into designing my folder. With a sigh, I got up to put it away. I grabbed my things on my way out and headed towards my next hour which was English.

In English we had to write an essay. We had five days to finish it. After that we would have two days to type it up and print two copies. Once copy we would have our name on, the other would be blank. We would then shuffle all of our essays and the teacher would pass them out and another student would grade it. Since we had so much time I picked today as a day to pick what I would write. We were able to pick our own topic thankfully, not being forced to write on something we didn't know. I decided to write my topic on dogs. I figured why not, I knew so much about them. It was weird, but I always would read books about dogs. Maybe it was because I couldn't have one, but they were always on my mind. Especially after my mother. It kept me somewhat happy and was an escape from the sadness. I would write about how dogs went from wolf to man's best friend.

I had fourth hour off today, since it was a special elective it was only on the even number dates. The odd number dates I was free to do what I wished. I wasn't used to this, my old school had funds to be able to do it each day. I just shrugged, wandering around. Armin told me that he just sat in the Library to study and I was welcome to join him. He also warned me that we weren't allowed to go to lunch early or leave the school grounds. So basically I was left to go sit in the Library or computer lab. I gave up after a few minutes, wandering up to the library. On my way I saw someone in the senior hall messing with a locker. They seemed way to short to actually be a senior. I wondered what they were doing. I almost decided to go look before I remembered it was none of my business. And my luck it would turn into a fight. Win or lose, I couldn't have a fight my second day of school. I just sighed, continuing on my way towards the library.

Once in the library I found Armin with a pile of books. He loom pretty interested in them so I just sat next to him. After I second, I poked his shoulder, chuckling as he jumped. "Sorry I scared you.. Wake me up when it's time for lunch?" I asked, giving him a slight pout. He just grinned at me, nodding his head. "Thank you so much!" I said, putting my head down on the table with a yawn. I soon drifted off into sleep, my hair falling in my face to shield from the bright lights of the library.

After what felt like only ten minutes Armin was shaking my shoulder to wake up. I groaned, trying to push him away. But his laughter made me jump awake, rubbing my face. "Sorry." I grumbled. Armin just continued to laugh, making me give him a confused look.

Once his laughter started to break apart, he attempted to speak. "Yo-hahah-your h-h-h-haha-hair!" He squeaked out, covering his face.

"Haha, sooo funny." I gave him a slight glare, fixing my hair. Once Armin was able to stop laughing, I assumed that it looked better.

"I'm sorry, just.. How could your hair get that messed up by sleeping on a table?" He chuckled, shaking his head. I only rolled my eyes, getting up and waiting for him to follow me. We walked to lunch together in silence until I lightly pushed him to the side. He laughed and pushed me lightly in return. We continued to do so up until we got to the table for lunch, sitting down next to each other.

"You two look like you've been friends for years." One of the people from the group commented. I couldn't quite recall his name.

"Oh, shut up Connie." The girl next to him shoved him a bit, harder than me and Armin had to each other. I couldn't remember her name, but I did remember her nickname which was Potato Girl. "It's cute!" She added, giving me and Armin a smile, crumbs on her face.

I looked over to see Armin's cheeks turning red, looming down at the food he just pulled out from his bag. He was blushing? I couldn't help but smile, messing up his hair. "Eren!" He squeaked, shoving my hand away and fixing his hair quickly.

I laughed, pulling my own lunch from my bag. I couldn't believe that I was actually making friends. Usually I was a loner. But here I was. And I think I even had a soon to be best friend sitting next to me. I looked at my lunch in front of me. I had a bag full of chips, crackers, and a six inch sub I had made last night. I didn't even remember packing the crackers. I picked them up, moving them out in front of me and towards the others. "Does anyone want the-"

Before my sentence could be finished they were snatched out of my hands by the Potato Girl, I hungry luck on her face. Everyone, including myself, laughed. She was eating them so fast, like I would change my mind. "You are my new favorite God." She muttered before letting her head fall to the table, asleep.

"Oh, poor Eren. Now she'll expect food daily. Looks like you may be off the hook, Krista!" The freckled girl laughed, but the short blonde smacked her arm lightly.

"Be nice, Ymir. He's just being nice to Sasha." She smiled at me while Ymir rolled her eyes and put her arm protectively around Krista.

Before I could say anything, Armin opened his mouth to speak. "Eren, do you have a cell phone?" He asked shyly from next to me. I turned to see him holding an out of date iPhone 3 with contacts open.

"Uhm, yeah. Hold on." I held up my left hand while my right hand fished out my phone. Once I had it I unlocked it and handed it over to him. He looked at my iPhone 6 plus as if it were from the future.

After a moment of gawking he put his number in then texted himself from my phone. "Thanks!" He saved my number to his phone, sliding it back into his pocket.

"No problem." I slid my phone into my pocket as well, picking up my lunch to eat it. I ended up finishing it just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I tossed the half finished bag of chips in front of Sasha, watching as she picked them up like a treasure.

"THANK YOU MY LORD!" She screamed, causing people to look at her as if she was crazy. I didn't even notice as she ran to me, clinging to me. "I love you! I love you!" She laughed, her arms tight around me.

"Uhm, Sasha… Can you get off me..?

She suddenly let go of me and did a salute. "YES, MY LORD. ANYTHING." She announced, running back to her things. I gave her an odd look but couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the lunch room and towards my next class.

When I walked into class I looked at the back corner where I sat before. The guy from yesterday wasn't here yet. I sat down in the same place, getting my things out. I just tossed my book, notebook, folder, and pencil onto the table. I took out my homework, checking it over.

"Can't you fucking organize?" A bored voice came from next to me. I jumped slightly, seeing the guy from yesterday sitting there. I must have zoned out because he had all his things out. And they were organized. I went to fix my things but I noticed that they had already been stacked together. "If you sit here, make sure you learn, brat." He grumbled, pushing it towards me so that it was on the center line of the desk.

"Oh, sorry. I should have done that first." I said to the glaring face that watched me. He just scoffed, shaking his head. He looked away from me, pulling out his own work. I watched him for a second before going back to my own, writing my name at the top. I was pretty confident I did well except for one. I looked over at him, seeing him just stare at the sheet like he was angry with it. "Uhm.. What did you get for number ten?"

"I got do your own fucking work." He snapped, looking up to glare at me. I just looked at him, trying to keep my face neutral. Even though I truly thought that glare would kill me if I looked at it long enough.

"I did. I just wanted to check my answer."

"Give it to me." He snatched my paper before I could even say anything. He turned it over, looking at my answer. He stared at it for a minute before giving it back. "It's the same as mine." He stated, looking back at his paper.

"Oh.. Thanks." I said, giving him a smile that he didn't bother to look at.

"Whatever." He just glared at his paper.

The bell rang soon after signalling the beginning of class. Mr. Weilman walked around, collecting everyone's work. He took ours last, walking back up to the front of the class. "Alright, class. Today we will be taking notes. Just copy down everything I put on the bored like usual. No homework as long as it's quiet." He walked over to his computer, putting the first slide of notes up on the board. I took out my notebook, writing everything down like he said.

Notes lasted the whole hour, barely anyone talking. We rightfully earned no homework by the time the bell had rung. I got all of my things together, putting them into my bag. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking out of class. I got to my Algebra 2 class in time, putting my things on my desk. I pulled out my things and organized them first before getting my work out. I got up and turned it in to Ms. Ricco, going back to my seat. The bell rang just as I sat down. I opened my math notebook, getting ready to take notes.

"Okay class, today we'll be taking the chapter test. Everyone has to do it, even you Mr. Jaeger." She turned to look at me, expecting a protest. But I just nodded, ready for the test. It was like a challenge, and I loved one. She gave me a slight smile, handing out the test for the others to pass back. Once I grabbed my test I began. I hadn't gotten to this chapter in my other school but it seemed easy enough from the one section I had done. But I was wrong, the rest was so confusing. I just guessed for the most part, thankful it had been multiple choice.

I finished with five minutes left, handing my test to Ms. Ricco. She took it from me silently, not even looking up. I went to my seat to pack my things up, finishing as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. I quickly exited the classroom, walking towards the exit. I needed to get out of school, I didn't exactly hate it but after a whole day I was ready to leave. Once out of the doors I went out to my truck, tossing my things in the back. Once I got in I took out my phone. No new messages. I unlocked it, going to my messages anyway. I saw Armin's name on the top of my recent texts. I opened it, thinking for a minute. Finally, I sent him a message.

'Hey, it's Eren. Uhm, I have a question?' I sent the text before putting it into my pocket, turning my truck on. I checked my surroundings before backing out and taking off. I drove home, probably a little faster than legal. I pulled onto my street, instantly slowing down to ten miles an hour. It wasn't that I was driving slow here in case I got caught. It was more to see if my dad's car was here. If he was, I would do what I used too. I would go out and do something until he left. But today, like usual, he was gone. I sighed in relief, picking up the speed until I got to my driveway, pulling in. Once I got out of my truck on got my things, I jogged up to the door. I tossed my things by the stairs and walked into the living room to watch something on TV. I jumped onto the couch, pulling out my phone as I landed. On the screen was a reply from Armin.

'Oh, Hi Eren! Yeah, what is it?'

'Do you want my old phone? It's an iPhone 5s. I just noticed your old phone… Not to be rude! But I was going to sell it anyway. It's yours if you want.' I waited five minutes for an answer before putting my phone back into my pocket. Just as I did it buzzed.

'Oh, I don't have any money to give you..'

'It's free, I don't care. And yeah, I'm sure.' It took a minute for a reply.

'Okay then...'

'Cool, want to meet up so I can give it to you?' This time the reply was instant.

'Sure! Uhm, how about at the Trost Park? I live close.'

'Okay, I'll see you in about twenty minutes.'

With my reply I put my phone in my pocket and ran upstairs to find the phone. While I was up there I figured I might as well put on a better shirt for the weather. I put on a red flannel shirt. With the phone in my hands, I ran downstairs and out the door.


	3. 64

**I'm sorry the this chapter is so short. I didn't want to ruin the feeling it had for me by forcing more into it. I promise I'll make up for it next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it because it was a fun chapter to write. **

**I'd like to add this this story will start out slow. I don't want this to be rushed into anything. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave me some reviews! It motivates me to work hard. **

**One last thing and I'll let you read. If there's any songs that you want me to possibly write a one shot to let me know. I want to do a collection of one shots inspired by songs and then my own playlist collection. **

**That's all for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

It took me longer than expected to find the park. I found a parking spot and jumped out. I walked to the steps of the park, looking for Armin. Finally I spotted him. He had his head hung low and he was walking off towards another exit. I had said twenty minutes and it was coming up on forty-five. I ran a hand through my hair and began jogging in his direction. I finally caught up to him as he was about to walk up the steps. I grabbed his shoulder to stop him, causing him to jump and turn around. The frown on his face quickly turned to a smile.

"I thought you ditched me.." He admitted shyly, looking at his feet for a moment before looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, it took me a while to find it.. I went the wrong way!" I laughed slightly. I felt bad for being late but he seemed to get over it rather quickly. "So, uhm. Is there a place we can sit?"

"Oh, yeah! Follow me!" Armin lead me over to a group of tables in between where we had been and my truck. I sat down on one side and he sat across from me. I had a huge smile on his face like usual. He must be happy all the time.

"I'm sorry about the wait.." I looked down for a moment, looking up when he replied.

"No, no! It's fine." He reassured me by giving a larger smile.

"Alright… Well, here's the phone." I pulled the phone out and extended it out to him, watching as he carefully took it. "I tried to keep it in good shape."

"Are you sure about this, Eren.. These phones are still worth something.." He trailed off, turning the phone over in his hands.

"Yeah, I don't want it. I have a new phone and was just going to sell this or break it." I smiled at him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well.. Thank you, Eren. I appreciate it so much.. I honestly thought I'd be stuck with an ancient phone for a long time." He unlocked the phone and looked around on it. Obviously, I had reset it to factory conditions for him. But I was glad that he liked the phone. So far he was the closest to a friend that I've had in years.

"Say.. Armin?" I was starting to get a bit nervous. I haven't been out with anyone that wasn't family in a while. I hadn't even been out with family since my Sister left me three years ago.

"_Please, Mikasa.. Don't leave me here with him.. I can't live with him!" I begged, looking up at my sister. She wasn't really my sister, but we grew up close. She always protected me. Especially after mom died. But she never did believe me about what father did to me. She kept telling me it was all in my head. I couldn't understand why.. Before when I said someone hurt me, she went on a rampage. She even had broken up with a boyfriend because he shoved me. _

"_Eren… I've told you, you'll be okay. I'll only be gone for two years, then I'll be back for you. I promise, have I ever lied to you?" Mikasa sighed, throwing a few more things into the box in front of me._

"_He hurts me…" I whimpered, moving more towards her. I couldn't help but look up at her and give her puppy dog eyes._

"_Eren! I told you, he would never hurt you. Not when you look just like Mom." She slammed her hand down on her dresser, causing me to jump back. She looked annoyed, possibly even pissed._

"_Then how do you explain this!" I yelled, lifting my shirt up to show a bruise on my chest. My eyes watered slightly and her face changed slightly seeing the bruise. She didn't look annoyed, pissed, or even mad. She looked sad._

"_I thought I told you to stop getting into fights.. You're only 13, Eren.." She lightly touched the bruise, causing me to flinch._

Pushing her hand away roughly I pulled my shirt down, shaking my head. "I didn't get into a fight, Mikasa! Why don't you believe me!" I screamed, walking back. How could she not believe me?

"_Eren…" She stepped towards me, giving me that sad look. "Dad wouldn't take me in and then beat you, his own child. Even if you blame yourself, none of us do. You got that horrible fucker caught. You didn't try to fight yourself, which surprised me."_

Tears. Tears now ran down my face. I was crying. I felt Mikasa wipe my tears away. I shook my head, backing away from her even more. I couldn't say anything more to her. I just ran out of her room and into my own bedroom, slamming the door.

"Yes?" Armin brought me out of my flashback by his answer. So much going through my mind in just a second. I shook my head slightly, making sure I kept a smile to my face.

"Would you like to hang out?" The questioned surprised even myself. I thought last minute that I would talk myself out of it and think of something else to ask.

"Oh, uhm.. Sure! Just a bit though, I have homework." He replied honestly.

"I do too, actually." I laughed a bit, grinning at him.

"What should we do?" He asked, putting the phone I gave him carefully into his pocket.

"Uhm, I didn't think that far ahead…" I trailed off but Armin began to laugh.

"Why don't we go to my house? My grandpa isn't home yet and I have an old N64 in my basement." He pointed the way he had been walking off before with a large grin.

My jaw dropped slightly. I hadn't played a Nintendo 64 in years. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah! Come on!" He got up and started turned to walk off. "It's just a ten minute walk."

I grabbed his shoulder quickly to stop him from getting too far away. "I can drive, it's no big deal."

"Alright.." Armin nodded his head and together we walked over to my truck. Once he saw it his jaw dropped. He ran up to it, looking up. "Is this your dad's or something?" He asked, walking around it with shock.

"No.. Mine.." I trailed off. I never really got looks for my truck. It was just a normal used Chevy Silverado. Then again, it did have a six inch lift. I walked over to my door and grabbed the handle, jumping into the cab. After a minute Armin followed, having to try a few times before making it up.

"Sorry if that was rude… It's just, nice for a high school student." He said softly, looking at me.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to anyone being surprised." I laughed a bit with a shrug. I didn't get how this was a nice truck. My dad originally wanted to get me a much nicer truck, but I turned it down. I didn't feel comfortable accepting a one hundred thousand dollar truck from him. "So, you'll have to tell me which way to go." I said as I backed out and headed off the way that he was originally going to go.

"Okay, just keep going straight a bit." He said softly and that's what I did. Most of the houses where small compared to mine but larger than a standard house. "Left here.." He said as we came up to a street. I turned and a few houses down they started to get smaller and smaller. Within five minutes the houses were one story homes didn't look like they held much inside. "Five houses down." He said softly as we passed another street. I pulled into the driveway of a small home. "Well, here we are." He said a little bit nervously.

"Let's go, then." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and together we got out of the truck and he lead me towards the home. I followed after him and inside. It was actually really nice inside. It felt more like a home than my own home did. I looked around, seeing the things that decorated the walls.

"This way." Armin said, breaking me out of my trance. I followed him and down the stairs. There was couch and nice sized tv on one side and a bedroom set on the other. This must have been his bedroom. "You can sit down, I have to find the box it's in."

"Alright." I sat down on the couch as I watched him walk off towards a room behind the bedroom stuff. He seemed like he was a pretty cool kid. He was probably one of the best friends I could have made at this school. He seemed humble and smart. And just a good friend in general.

"Found it!" I heard a voice call after about a while. Armin came carry a box that looked about his size out. He placed it down in front of the couch and sat down, looking through it. The box was full of old game stations inside, ranging from Nintendo, to Playstation, and then an Original Xbox. He pulled out some cords and controllers, and then finally the console. He then pulled out a shoe box from inside. Once he opened it it was full of N64 games.

"Woah…" I moved to the floor to grab the box, going through them. The box held so many games that I used to have and then some I didn't even know about.

"Right? A lot I found at garage sales for cheap, whoever sold them didn't know they were worth so much." He commented. I really wasn't sure if he meant the games or the whole box. But I assume it was the later.

"That's so cool, all I have is the newer generation stuff. Most of my older stuff.. broke." It wasn't completely a lie. They did break. Not on their own, but they did break.

_After Mikasa left I focused on nothing but playing video games. I had a whole set up that I had put into her old room, since she took everything with her. I even convinced Dad to buy me different TVs for each console by the time she was gone for a year. I no longer did my house chores, not that there was much to do. _

_It was about 4 in the morning and I was home alone. I was playing Luigi's Mansion on my gamecube, almost about to beat the game. I was supposed to be in bed early tonight, school would be tomorrow and I had been taking a lot of time off lately. I would ditch school and come home to play games all day. The days I didn't play games, which was rare, I'd go into the workout room that I got for my 15th birthday. I told myself I would go to bed before my dad came home. It would only be another hour, tops. He hadn't been coming home until 7 anyway, the time I had to get up for school. I hadn't really prepared myself for him to come home early to make sure I went to bed. _

_I didn't hear the door open but I should have. If I wasn't to involved in the game I would have pretended to fall asleep on the air mattress I had in here. It had been for friends who spent the night, but that was when I had friends. The next thing I knew the controller was ripped from my hands, thrown at the floor. It was in pieces. "I thought I told you to be in bed." I'll never forget how calm his voice sounded. It contrasted the look on his face so much._

"_I…."There was no excuse I could use. I had heard him. He made me repeat it to him several times throughout the weekend. "I'm sorry…" I said softly, looking down. There was silence in the room for what seemed like forever. But the silence was broken by the sound of my gamecube being thrown against the wall. I looked up in horror, watching as he picked up every single game station I owned being hurled around, thrown against each other, and being kicked around. As much as I hated seeing the things I loved so much being broken I was thankful they were what ended up getting broken and not a part of me. Once everything was smashed the light was shut off and the door was slammed. _

"I'm sorry about that.. I would cry if these broke." He admitted, frowning at the console in his hands as he went to go plug it into the TV. "Anyway, you can pick a game."

I flicked through the games looking for a multiplayer. I settled on Mario Party 2. It had been the game that the whole family would play together once a week for a long time. Mikasa and I even played it together long after Mom was gone.

I handed the game to Armin, taking the second controller from him. "I love this game." We both stated at the same time, causing us both to laugh.

"Who did you always play? I was Donkey Kong." I always was Donkey Kong. He was my favorite. I remember even having shirts and posters. Hell, I still have shirts.

"Yoshi…" He admitted shyly, looking away as he started the 64.

"Yoshi suits you." I said softly with a laugh. It caused Armin to turn slightly red but I didn't say anything about it, not wanted to embarrass him. Once the system booted up, we began our game.

We ended up with a tie, both winning two games. I ordered a pizza while we took a short break, talking about our favorite games as kids. We then switched to Mario Cart 64 and I won with three games to two. By the time we finished it was probably 7 at night. Way later than we anticipated. "I should head out, I have homework. I'm sure you do, too." I stood up and stretched out, surprised when my back cracked.

"Yeah, it is getting late. Thank you again for the phone, Eren. And then for hanging out. Oh, and I can't forget the pizza!" He laughed, getting up with me.

"Hey, don't mention it. I don't mind." We walked up the stairs and he followed me to the door. "Drive home safely, there's some assholes around here."

"Yeah, and I think I'm looking at the biggest one." I teased, shoving his shoulder slightly. He laughed softly, nodding his head.

"No, I KNOW I'm looking at the biggest one!" He shoved me back, making me stumble against the wall. I couldn't help but laugh, maybe a bit too loud.

I opened the door, sneakily locking it before I replied. "Yeah yeah, I'll see you tomorrow coconut head." I quickly snuck out the door before he could retort, jogging to my truck. By the time he could get the door open to yell at me, I was pulling out of his driveway waving to him with a smirk. I saw him give me a friendly glare as I peeled out of there, making my way home.

I stopped at a few places on my way home, getting some stuff I needed for school. We would be doing a project for the next few days apparently and that's why we needed to take notes. We had to make a diagram of the earth and it's layers. So I stopped inside a craft store on my way home to get some stuff. I took my phone out looking at the list. I needed a foam ball, paint, a black sharpie, and something for a base. I got the paint, ball, and sharpie easily. I just had to find a good base. I walked around, looking at my possibilities. Without paying attention, I bumped into someone else, making us both fall over.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry." I quickly got to my feet, reaching out to take the hand of the person I made fall over.

"Tch, like I'd touch your hand. You probably don't even wash it after you touch yourself." I sharp reply came from the other. He got to his feet himself, brushing himself off. "Great, now I'm filthy like you." He groaned, attempting the brush himself off more.

"Oh, you're in my 5th hour! Are you here for project stuff, too?" I asked with a large smile. I didn't even know his name. He didn't know mine. Yet he spoke to me like that.

"Yeah." He replied with a sigh, giving up on cleaning himself. He took a thing of hand sanitizer out from his pocket, putting some in his hands to clean them.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at what I had in my hand basket that had dropped. He scoffed, looking back at me with a bored look. "Something better than an elementary school project."

"...Hey! You don't know what I'm going to do with it." I shot him a dirty look that just caused him to laugh.

"Let me guess, you're going to take a cut out of it and color it in, label it, then but it on a base."

"...No." I replied, even though he was completely right. That was exactly what I planned on doing.

"Oh?" He gave me a skeptical look, obviously not believing me. "Is that right?"

"Yes, it is. In fact, I bet mine will get a better grade than yours." I glared right at him. He just laughed at me.

"Whatever you say, brat." He replied, brushing past me as he walked away.

I quickly turned around, calling out to him. "Wait.. what's your name?"

"Not your business, Eren." He replied simply, disappeared once he reached the end of the isle. I quickly ran over to see where he had gone, not seeing him anywhere. God damn him.


End file.
